Kingdom Hearts: Road to the Final Clash
by Vassel
Summary: As the battle between light and dark draws near, Sora, Donald, and Goofy set off on their next adventure to stop Xehanort, but what the trio don't know, is that Xehanort has found his 13th self, will they win? -DISCLAIMER- : I do not own the rights to Square Enix or Disney property or their characters, these stories are inspired by the game in which I feel they would take place.
1. Prologue

Xehanort paces around thinking and waiting. A portal to the realm of darkness opens and out comes Xigbar. "How's it hangin'?" He questions. Xehanort gives a serious look to Xigbar and asks, "Has he awaken?" Xigbar replies, "with his fighting spirit."

Xehanort smirks and turns his back to Xigbar. "Good. The final battle is at hand. 13 seekers of darkness and 7 protectors of light shall class, opening the door to Kingdom Hearts!" He exclaims in his raspy voice.

"Bzzt, wrong. We only have 12, we're short one vessel," Xigbar adds. "I'm aware of the numbers. Now that Sora knows of darkness, he will keep his heart protected. That's why we're going to find an old friend of mine who would be happy to help," Xehanort says.

Xigbar, confused for a few moments remembers the person Xehanort is talking about. "Oh. You mean him," Xigbar says as he grins devilishly.


	2. Chapter 1 : Our last journey begins

An apparition of darkness roams around another world, a key-like weapon then strikes him down.

"Sora, quit goofing around!"

"Sorry, Donald, but that was the last one, and we don't want the heartless bringing more here," Sora says. "You're right," Donald replies.

"Well like you said, that was the last one, so let's skedaddle and go help more worlds."

"Goofy's right, we need to go to another world and help out as much as we can." The 3 of them set off to the Gummi ship and head to another world.

"Hey, did Yen Sid say why he wanted to Kairi, Riku, and the King?" Sora asks. "He said that he needed to talk to them in private about the darkness roaming around," Goofy says. "Well, hopefully they'll tell us what's going on when they're done," Sora says. The Gummi ship takes them to another world.


	3. Chapter 2: Funding for the Expedition

Sora, Donald, and Goofy get out of the Gummi ship to explore the world, old cars driving down the street, people dressed in suits, and buildings as tall as skyscrapers. The gang sees the world more and start noticing it's not as exciting or different like the others that they have visited. The trio doesn't find a whole lot wrong with the world; they haven't even run into a single heartless or heard.

After hours of searching, the trio begin to head back to the Gummi ship. A man accidently runs into Sora, knocking the both of them to the ground. This man looked well in his early 30's, papers scattered over the ground as he scrounges them up. "I'm so sorry! That was my fault! I didn't see you, I rounded the corner and- I'm so sorry!" Then man says. "It's ok, things happen on an accident. Here let me help you" Sora replies.

Sora helps the man gather his papers and hands them to him. "Here you go." Sora says. "Thank you-?" the man asks in a question. "Oh, sorry, my name is Sora, this here is Donald, and that's Goofy." The man replies, "Thank you again, Sora. My name is Milo, Milo Thatch." Milo says. "Where ya headin'?" Sora asks. "To the auditorium, I'm pitching my speech of The Lost Empire to a board of archeologists." He says.

Milo reaches into his pocket to pull out what seemed to look like a watch. "Which I'm late for! I'm sorry, Sora! I have to go!" Milo exclaims as he runs off, "Come to the auditorium if you're interested!" Milo yells to the trio. As Sora watches Milo run to his destination he says in a low tone, "The Auditorium?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy set out to the auditorium. Once they arrive they to the auditorium, they see Milo chasing a car only to yell into it, "If you reject my proposal, I'll quit!" The car turns back around for an older man to look at Milo and say, "Stop chasing these wild fantasies, you have a lost of potential, don't waste it! Atlantis is nothing more than a fairy tale that me and the rest of the board are sick of hearing!" he exclaims. The car then drives over leaving Milo depressed.

Sora walks up to Milo and asks, "Hey, Milo, what was that all about?" Milo replies, "The board thinks I'm crazy… They don't want to hear what I have to say about my findings." Milo states. "What is it about?" Sora asks. "You sure you want to hear?" Milo asks. "Of course I do, especially since the other guy didn't want to." Sora states. "Ok, well, let's head back to my place, I'll explain on the way there." The trio set off with Milo to his house.

"So I'll keep it as brief as I can. I am on a journey to find the Lost Continent of Atlantis. A city that has been known to be lost for hundreds of years but has also been known to advance technology that far surpasses our own. Healing remedies, the power of flight and more!" Milo exclaims. "Do you have any leads of where you can find it?" Sora asks. "I do! I've heard of a journal that's called _The Shepard's Journal_ which is known to have to the location of where we can find Atlantis!" Milo exclaims. "Where's the journal?" Goofy asks. Milo looks slightly to the ground, "It's unfortunately in another part of the world, a continent called Iceland… We can get there, it's just finding the book is all." Milo says. "Well don't give up! Keep believing and you'll find it! We know you will!" Donald exclaims. "You know what. You're absolutely right!" Milo exclaims.

They all arrive to Milo's house, as they walk in Milo tries to switch on the lights, but the lights do not turn on. Milo and the trio look to the window to find a mysterious figure standing at it. Sora whispers to Donald and Goofy, "Get ready, this might be another heartless." Donald and Goofy prep their weapons on guard. The mysterious figure calls out in a womanly voice asking, "Milo James Thatch?" "Who are you? And how did you get into my house?" He asks. "I came down the chimney. Ho Ho Ho. My name is Helga Sinclair, and I've come to tell you that my employer is very intrigued into your work and has requested you by name." Helga says. "Your employer? Who is your employer?" Milo asks. "He is an older gentleman that goes by Preston B. Whitmore, and he has a proposition that he would like to give to you." Helga says. "What if I refuse?" Milo asks. "Then that is your decision Mr. Thatch, no one is telling you to go. But you may want to go, because he thinks you have the knowledge to finding Atlantis, and says that once you find it, he would like to give you all of the credit that you and your grandfather deserve." Helga says.

Helga begins to walk out, but before she leaves stops next to Milo and says "I'll be waiting in the car for 15 minutes, it's your choice weather to find Atlantis or not Mr. Thatch" Helga says. She exits the room heading to her car; the trio look to Milo to see what he does next. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, what should I do?" Milo asks. "I don't know honestly. She seems upfront and honest, but with what we've went through in the past, she could be leading us on and getting our hopes up." Sora states. "But what if we don't go, Milo may never find Atlantis." Goofy says. "You do have a point. Well, we've fought darkness before, if this is a trap, it's no different, I say we go!" Sora exclaims.

Milo packs his messenger bag and heads out the door to meet with Helga in her car. Helga looks to the trio and states, "I don't have enough room for us all to ride." "That's ok, we'll find another way to get there, just tell us where we're going and we'll meet you guys there." Sora says. "The mansion is on top of that hill over there." Helga says. "Gotcha. Ok, see you guys there." Sora says. Helga drives off with Milo taking him to the mansion. "Ok, let's get back to the Gummi ship, we'll take it over there." Sora says. The trio head back to the Gummi ship.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy head to the mansion to find that Milo is stepping out of the car and heading into the mansion. "Hey, wait for us!" Donald exclaims. "Hey, you guys made it!" Milo says in excitement. "Of course, we aren't going to let you go on this adventure alone!" Sora exclaims. "Well then let's go, Mr. Whitmore does not like to be kept waiting." Helga explains.

As they all head towards the elevator Helga states, "When you meet with him, you will address him as either Mr. Whitmore or sir, and as for you three, because you're friends of Mr. Thatch, you will be attending the conversation as well and will follow the same rule as Mr. Thatch here." The trio nod in agreement. The elevator stops and Milo, Sora, Donald, and Goofy all step off. "Don't be so nervous, Mr. Whitmore doesn't bite…. Often." Helga says as she smirks and closes the elevator cage.

The group walks further into the room to see a man contorting his body in strange ways. "Excuse me, sir, we're looking for a Mr. Whitmore?" Milo asks. "You're talking to him, nice to meet ya!" Mr. Whitmore says as he holds his foot out to shake Milo's hand. Milo shakes his foot and Mr. Whitmore asks, "Want to join me in some yoga?" "Umm, No thank you, sir." Milo says. "Suit yourself." Mr. Whitmore says.

"Umm, Mr. Whitmore, you wanted to see me?" Milo asks. "Indeed I do boy! You see, I was an old friend of your grandfathers!" Mr. Whitmore exclaims. "Funny, cause he never mentioned you." Milo says. "Really? Well you're grandfather much of the talking type, don't blame him, but he told me to give you that present on the table." Mr. Whitmore says as he points over to the table. Milo walks over and picks up the present and unwraps it. "But, this is The Shepard's Journal!" Milo exclaims. Mr. Whitmore gets up and walks behind a screen to change out of his rode into his suit. "Yupp, your grandfather found that book many years ago at the end of his journey. He told me to give that book to you when the time was right." Mr. Whitmore says.

Mr. Whitmore stands and walks over to his chair and sits down. "Have a seat, Milo" Mr. Whitmore says. Milo walks over and sits down, the trio stand there feeling awkward. Sora raises his hand and asks, "Sir, could we look around, if that's alright with you?" Mr. Whitmore turns to Sora "Oh, I never did catch your names." He says. "Oh! Yes sir! I'm Sora, and these are my friends, Donald and Goofy." Sora states. "Nice to meet you three, as to your question, yes, you may look around, or you can come over here and talk with Milo and I." Mr. Whitmore says.

The three walk over to and stand beside Milo. Mr. Whitmore presses a button on the table between Milo and himself; the button reveals a model submarine. "Your grandfather and I had a bet, that if either of us were to find the book, to give it to you to continue his legacy, I honestly thought he was getting old and getting crazy, but, there's the book." Mr. Whitmore says. Milo speechless tries to form a question, "S-so, you want m-me to -" Milo is cut of mid-sentence by Mr. Whitmore as he says, "To find the lost city, Atlantis."

Milo leans back in his chair shock, Mr. Whitmore asks, "So, will you do it?" Milo stands up immediately and exclaims, "Of course I will! I would love to! I've been researching of the lost city ever since my grandfather told me stories and the mysteries it might hold!" Milo excited from the idea starts thinking and dwells into depression and states, "But I can't, I have to ship or any type of currency to make such a trip." Mr. Whitmore replies, "What do you think this ship was for? Decoration? Milo, this ship is yours, I've already took the liberty of paying to have it built, set out to find the best crew there is, all you have to do is say yes, and arrive on time, and you can go."

"Are you sure?" Milo asks. Mr. Whitmore nods his head, "The ship leaves at nine in the morning, get a goodnight sleep and be ready to get a move on!" Mr. Whitmore exclaims. Milo looks to Sora, Donald and Goofy and then looks back at Mr. Whitmore, "What about my friends? Can they come along?" Milo asks. "Of course they can! What's an expedition without friends to share the memories with?" Mr. Whitmore asks. Sora puts his hand on Milo's shoulder and smiles, "We believe in you Milo, we know you'll find Atlantis!" Sora exclaims. "Thank you, Sora, Donald, Goofy."

"You four are welcome to stay here for the night so you'll be ready to travel in the morning. I've already gone and had the rooms prepped for your stay." Mr. Whitmore says. "Thank you so much!" Milo exclaims. "Thank you, Mr. Whitmore." Donald and Goofy say together. The two look at Sora and Donald exclaims, "Sora, don't be rude!" "Oh right! Sorry! Thank you so much Mr. Whitmore." Mr. Whitmore nods, "My pleasure" and leave the four with a smile. The four go to their rooms to rest up for the big day the next day.


End file.
